Fuhrer
The Fuhrer is an antagonist from Persona 2: Innocent Sin. History Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialitschen Deutsche Arbeiter Partei), popularly known as the Nazi Party which practiced. He was the ruler of Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945, serving as chancellor from 1933 to 1945 and as head of state (Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. A decorated veteran of World War I for the German Empire, Hitler joined the Nazi Party in 1920 and became its leader in 1921. Following his imprisonment after the failed Munich Beer Putsch in 1923 he would later write Mein Kampf detailing his racist, antisemitic, anti-communist and genocidal ideology while in prison. He gained support by promoting nationalism and anti-communism mixed in with hatred toward groups such as Jews and Slavs with charismatic oratory and propaganda. He was appointed chancellor in 1933, and quickly established a totalitarian and fascist dictatorship. Hitler pursued a foreign policy with the declared goal of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for Germany as in conquering the Eastern European countries of Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and Russia east of the Ural Mountains with the intent of turning them into German colonies and increasing the German minority, directing the resources of the state toward this goal. His rebuilt Wehrmacht invaded Poland in 1939, leading to the outbreak of World War II in Europe. His secret police were the Gestapo, SS and the Waffen-SS. Within three years, Germany and the Axis powers occupied most of Europe and large parts of Africa, East and Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. However, the Allies gained the upper hand from 1942 onward and in 1945 Allied armies invaded Germany from all sides. His forces committed numerous atrocities during the war, including the systematic killing of as many as 17 million civilians including the genocide of an estimated six million Jews, a crime known as the Holocaust. During the final days of the war in 1945, Hitler married his long-time mistress Eva Braun. Less than 40 hours later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Soviet Red Army and their corpses were burned. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Antagonist Profile In the PSP remake, Hitler receives a mild censorship. His name is replaced by "Fuhrer," and he wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes. While the creators of the game gave no reason for this, it is highly likely that this was due to the CERO, the Japanese rating system for video games, similar to the North American ESRB and the European PEGI. The CERO has a rule which states that people with a real background (such as Adolf Hitler) may not appear in fictional media. In the PS1 version, there were swastikas on the floor which were also removed in the PSP remake. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin The infamous German dictator that took power in 1932. When Akinari Kashihara's book is leaked to Maya Amano's publishing company, the Fuhrer and his forces are resurrected by the rumors that result. According to the rumor, he did not commit suicide in 1945, but was saved by his elite soldiers, the Last Battalion, and he's still alive, waiting to come back to power. He wants to raise Xibalba so that he can create the perfect Dictator-State in Sumaru City. He's also Nyarlathotep in disguise; Nyarlathotep took the form of the evil that people commit in groups, not just an individual Shadow. Stats PS1= |-| PSP= Battle Quotes *''"If you want the answer to that, you're going to have to defeat me, first. Still, with the true holy lance and Nyarlathotep, who sneers at fate, at my side, don't take me lightly..."'' (Battle Start) *''"There is nothing to discuss!"'' (Contact) *''"Hahahahah!"'' (Normal Attack) *''"Vril-Blitz!"'' (Using Vril-Blitz) *''"Return to nothing!"'' (Using Omega Cluster) *''"This is God's punishment!"'' (Using Holy Ark) *''"Immortal!"'' (Using Holy Grail) *''"This is the TRUE Spear of Destiny!"'' (Using Holy Lance) *''"You're good!"'' (Taking damage) *''"Amazing..."'' (Defeat) Category:Enemies Category:Last Battalion Category:Historical Figures